Caged
by TwistedConjecture
Summary: Bella has a dark past, she is brought to forks by her father Charlie to recover and get over things.But what will she find in this green secluded town that she couldn't in Phoenix? Read and Revieww. Im new to FanFiction so please be gentle :L
1. Chapter 1

_Preface_

Peace and quiet. Something people often revel in. Something that often leaves people feeling refreshed, nourished, yeah? What about the terror in silence? The feeling that no matter how many people are in a crowd, your always alone. What about the truth in silence? The truth makes us afraid. The truth leaves us hurting; in more than one way. The truths a lie.

I knew somewhere inside that this couldn't be good.

_Chapter One BPOV_

It was in the car that i finally realised. I was leaving. Finally getting away from it all, for good.

_Forks_. I sighed. My new home was like a green tent. It was basically a suffocating safety blanket, designed by Charlie, my dad, to keep me "Away from all of the teen drama and people in the big cities and the memories that won't set me free" I'll admit it; he had a point. But even a small town has to have some kind of stereotypical crap going on. Right?

I'd seriously had to thin down my "winter" wardrobe from Phoenix. I had so many tight tops, skinny jeans and skirts that any normal clothes for Forks were practically non-existent. My mom had some kind of obsession with shopping, and thank goodness I didn't inherit that gene. Thinking about my mom... Renee, had my vision blurring. That bitch wasn't worth crying for, I had to believe that or I'd probably be catatonic...or worse. She deserves to be gone, and I deserve to be here.

I was dreading my first day at Forks High School. I had no idea how to act; there should be a manual "First day at a new school for dummies" or some shit like that. I can imagine it all now. The chief of Police's daughter finally "where she belongs" after her mother kept her cooped up in Phoenix for 16 years. Yeah. Sounds fun right? Ha.

I found myself wishing that I could be back there, at least nobody cared in Phoenix. I was suddenly hurtled down into a memory. Although it wasn't a particularly bad memory it was certainly a pivotal one; _The social workers had all skirted around the subject of foster care when they had visited me in the hospital after the first "episode" and i was glad at first, but when Charlie showed up the alarm bells went off. They were sending me to forks. Shouldn't i have been happy? Ecstatic that I was finally getting away from that place, that Asylum-Well it's a stretch to call it asylum, but in reality that what it was. Asylums are horrible places, there... wrong, just dead. Don't get me wrong, Charlie is nice- maybe a little overbearing- but thats the problem. He's too nice. He treats me like i'm a piece of furniture or cutlery; He keeps me clean and healthy but controls me too much._

I shook my head; i wasn't here to dwell, i was here to recover, and i'd be damned if i was going to let _Her r_uin this second chance for me.

By this point i began to notice the alien green passing by the windows of the cruiser and the protruding sign that read "Welcome to Forks, Population: 1,354-Now 55- people, Enjoy your stay" Now that sign should have told me everything i needed to know. First the scratched barely legible writing, and the extremely low population should have told me this place was practically a ghost town, and to get the fuck out of there as soon as possible. And the fact that even the sign was bloody green should have terrified me. It should have... but it just made me more curious as to what i could get up to here, and i couldn't wait to find that out.

I now found myself excited to to get to school and i mentally slapped myself for saying i'd prefer to start next week. This was going to be a long week.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

The excitement to get into my new routine was short lived and i found myself back to dreading school.

On one hand i was starting again but on the other i didn't know how to deal with my past; there would always be a part of me that was cut off from everyone and everything. And then there was Gym to worry about. I wasn't the most coordinated person in the world, but that wasn't the main problem-In fact, it was the least of my problems.

The main reason for my trepidation is my past, and everything that comes with it...most importantly, my scars-Both physical, and emotional. How the hell was i supposed to show a room full of girls the marks that i haven't even told Charlie about? Yeah, exactly.

Sighing, I spied the empty cupboards and saw that Char-Dad, I was gunna have to get used to that- Didn't have any food apart from dried pasta and a tin of hot dogs; guess we'd be having hot dogs and pasta tonight.

I had some spare time to fill so i decided to check out my new home,- i almost shuddered at that word-it was a fairly simple affair and did have a warm appeal to it.

I made my way to the room i supposed was mine; I'd already seen Charlie's room in my travels. As i pushed the old creaky door open i was pleasantly surprised; No pink, no fluff, no yellow. Wow, Charlie really had gone all out on this to make me feel welcome.

Dinner with Charlie was boring yet not unpleasant; He never tried to engage me in conversation, and for that I was glad.

I ate the charred pasta-Charlie really could not cook- unenthusiastically and stared out into the sheeting rain-Yeah it wasn't surprising Charlie was so pale if this was the average amount of daylight- I couldn't believe I'd ended up in this bog hole.

I abandoned my 'dinner' and told Charlie I was going to unpack;as if, I'd be saving that for the night when I had nothing else to do.

My stomach grumbled as I climbed the stairs and I made a mental note to use my boring endless time tomorrow to stock Charlie's house up in edible food, cos he didn't seem to have a lot of it.

I didn't unpack.

I didn't look around my room.

I didn't hide my 'Personal' belongings in remote places like any other 17 year old would do.

I sat on my bed with my head in my hands just trying; Trying to sleep, To get away, even if it was for a second.

Nothing.

_Ugh._

There was a timid knock on my door and i jumped up from the bed as if it was on fire; I must have looked ridiculous because Charlie laughed at me and said "Don't worry kiddo, I'm not here to throw you out of the window or anything". He looked pleased with his attempt at making me feel like a normal teenager, so i had to smile of course.

"I should hope not I don't feel like a trip to the ER today thanks" I laughed along with him, feeling uncomfortable but nice; It was unusual for me and Charlie to even look each other in the eye, let alone make jokes together and I couldn't wait for it to happen again. Once our laughter had died down he looked at my bed, then at the staircase; he seemed to decide something internally in that moment and it worried me slightly. His face relaxed into a soft smile and he made his way toward my bed and patted the spot next to him, still smiling warmly. I almost cringed as i thought about what he was going to talk about- but i held it back, Luckily, as he looked at his feet again and softly whispered " Look Isabella, I know it must have taken a lot for you to come and live with me here in Forks, and I appreciate you coming to live with me. I want you to now that everything that happened in Phoenix was not your fault, and you have no need to feel guilty for it. I want- No need- you to be happy here, and I will do all it takes for you to be happy in this house with me, okay?".The way he said the last part worried me- a lot. Charlie wasn't one for doing things half-hearted, and if he wanted me to be happy with him then he would make i sure i was bloody happy. Great, so I'm going to have to act now am I? Ha, hasn't he seen me act? _Oh wait, of course he hasn't_, I thought grimly, shaking my head. Charlie seemed to take the head shake as a No, and was quick to get back on track with this conversation. "Bells, you have be happy. Your too young for all of this drama and-" I cut him off there by putting my handup.

"Charlie, i want to be happy here okay? And i will put forward all of my best efforts to be happy here with you. And i won't dwell on the past. I promise." He _should_ know that i don't break promises. He should have heard the monotone in my voice that meant i was so obviously lying. He should have stayed in my room with me until i fell asleep- Ha, as if, right?- , but instead the balding man slowly got up, walked out of the room, closed the door softly and padded back downstairs. _Wow he's easy, I_ thought to myself. This might not be too bad after all, eh?

I wandered to the bathroom to have a shower with my familiar strawberry shampoo and mango shower gel-they were the only sense of normality i had left, and they made me feel sane, Yeah i was slightly obsessive over my shampoo- and turned the water on. I had a cold shower, but it didn't bother me. The feel of adrenaline making all of my muscles tense was so full, so amazing that I had to actually slap my icy cheek to get myself out of that shower. God I really must be fucking losing it.

That night I lost in another nightly struggle to get the rest that I so dearly craved. I prayed, as i lay there in the darkened hours that sleep would come; Either that, or i would find something to do in this shitty town at night- Both possibilities seemed ridiculously far away to me.

A/N _ Ha. Bet you weren't expecting that were ya? :P Hha. Revieww! :D_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3 EPOV_

36 days.

A lot can happen in 36 days.

A mere strike of lightning can burn a house down in seconds.

So imagine the things that can happen in 36 days.

Without time we would all be so much more careless, so free.

Nothing ever happens in 36 nights.

It really was a clear night outside, which made it easier to see the stars.

All of the houses around were in complete darkness, except for one lone window in a house far in the distance.

I suddenly recognised the houses features; It was Chief Swan's house, and the window had purple curtains so I guessed it wasn't his room-unless our Chief had some serious issues, which I highly doubted. Well whoever they are they weren't getting much sleep. _Ha. Serves you right,_ I thought angrily and shoved off my bed.

Deciding it was time for a cigarette, I climbed down the vines and started towards the back of the yard, where I kept my lighter and an ash tray.

I glanced down at the cigarette in my hand and realised something; I really should give up. Ha. That wasn't an option, I only had cigarettes and coffee now that Peter had moved away and taken my supply of uppers with him.

Carlisle barely woke up at night, and he always left a trail of lights wherever he went, so I had a slight warning of whether Carlisle would catch me out here. He didn't like me smoking, so I didn't tell him I smoked- not that he didn't smell it on me of course.

I relaxed infinitesimally as I took a few deep drags of the cigarette; it was crazy, but they seriously helped keep me awake- and that was fucking useful to me.

After I finished the cigarette I decided to take a walk, as it hadn't taken nearly as much time as I had hoped to smoke my cigarette. I was debating internally whether or not to go and get a jacket. Deciding it was too cold to go without one I decided I would go back to the house to get one.

I thought it a bad idea to climb the vines again, so I risked the front door.

I didn't meet any obstacles at the door; that was until I ran into a rather dishevelled Emmett, along with an equally dishevelled looking blonde. Emmett scoffed when he saw me " Hey bro. What you doing up this late? Isn't it way past your majesty's bedtime?" He half joked, winking towards the blonde and grabbing my shoulder- if he fucking shook me, I _would_ kill him. I really couldn't be bothered with Emmett today.

"Can you go shag her somewhere else? Other people do live here too you know." I spat, loosening his grip on me and sprinting towards the door; I was gone before Emmett had even registered what I had just said.

Don't get me wrong I do like my adoptive brother-_bother_ more like- but he's just such a jerk. I mean, a new girl every night? Its not fucking right. I hope that blonde knows what she's let herself in for. Ugh. Why was I letting that idiot get to me?

I knew why.

He knows why.

I can't be with a girl. I mean, how the hell would they take to my erratic moods and fucked up thinking? Yeah, they wouldn't take too well, would they?

I had to stop thinking or I'd lose my mind...well, what was left of it.

I concentrated on the soft crunching sound of the stones beneath my feet and found it was actually quite soothing really. It was like a lullaby, like a soft lulling sound that was just waiting for me to succumb to the exhaustion. I knew that I wasn't going to risk listening to the crunching any more, so I began a steady run. When the blood beats in your ears, and the adrenaline pulses through your veins it's so much easier to stay awake.

A lot of people see sleep as a sense of relief. They believe its a dulling for pain- I mean, even coma patients are supposed to be relaxed right?-, but how can that be? Deciding I better get back before sunrise- Carlisle's an early riser, and as far as he's concerned so am I-I turned around in the trees, looking for the way I had come. God, why hadn't I thought to bring a flash light?

I grabbed my cell pushing a random button to get some light and noticed I had a message. As soon as I saw who the sender was I wanted to throw the phone off of the nearest bridge; instead, I flipped it open and half laughed, half cringed when I read what she said.

_Is that supposed to be seductive,_ I wondered wryly. One thing I knew was that I didn't want her _Strawberry Crayon _anywhere near me.

This was why I had to stay away from girls; One text message and I'm already bloody confused.

In that second, I made a pact with myself:

I wouldn't make friends here.

I wouldn't pretend to be normal.

If anybody didn't like _this_ methen they'd just have to go fuck themselves, wouldn't they?

Right, So I will stay awake. For as long as possible I will stay alert, with my eyes wide open.

A/N_ not really sure what the hell, I was talking bout in this chapter... but oh well. Hope you like (:_

_READ AND REVIEWW! :D_


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4 BPOV_

It was a lot darker here than I was used to.

When I was younger I was terrified of the dark.

I remember calling out to _Renee _in the middle of the night when I was younger and she just told me to "Piss off" and walked out of my room; turning off all of the lights in her path.

I also remember crying myself to sleep that night, in the solitude of my undecorated blue room.

This room was becoming a hell to me; I spent most of the last week in the kitchen, or outside in the garden.

I glanced at the clock on my cabinet; 03.52am , great, 3 hours yet. I really didn't want to think about what I would have to face the next day- well today really- at school.

I edged up out of the bed and half walked- half shuffled- I was feeling really tired today- over to the old rusty window.

My curtains were closed, so I pulled them open; wanting to know more about the people of this town.

As I looked over towards a mansion nestled into the trees a few miles away from Charlie's house, I saw something-or someone- move in the darkness; it was just down the road, and felt a sudden overwhelming urge to go outside to see who this mysterious person was.

Instead, I closed the curtains, turned on the light in the hall and made my way to the bathroom; hoping that the shower wouldn't wake Charlie up.

It was ridiculous, but I couldn't shake the feeling that I should have gone outside, to see what that person was doing outside... Oh crap, I sound like such a lunatic! I shook my head.

This was not right.

I got into the shower and let the water-Cold, of course- calm me down.

Once I was shivering and my muscles were all cramping I decided I'd been in the shower for long enough- perhaps too long.

I grabbed a towel and sprinted back to my room, flipping the light back on as I hurtled down onto my bed. You know that feeling where you just think- no, you _know_- that somebody's watching you? Well that's what I felt in that exact moment, and it worried me deeply.

I'd felt that way before. Months ago.

Before all of this had happened.

Sometimes I look back and wander why in the world she didn't help me. Why she didn't just tell him to leave. Then it hits me. She didn't want him to stop.

She'd have been perfectly happy if he'd have just kept going, until he eventually killed me.

I looked up from my bed, still in the towel shivering and realised that it had gotten a lot lighter while I'd been sat here wrapped up in my thoughts. _Shit!_ I thought to myself as I shoved a black long sleeved t-shirt and a pair of skinny jeans with my grey converse, and hurtled down the stairs.

Suddenly I was met with a very exuberantly excited Charlie. Hmm. How odd. Charlie is _never_ excited.

"Good morning Isabella" He chirped; Wait what? He _chirped?_

"Its Bella, I don't like being called Isabella any more." I said in a dull voice. Ha. Opposites much?

He looked uncomfortable for a moment, then he piped up again

"I've got you a present!" He basically squeaked at me.

This would have been funny... if it wasn't so weird.

"Uh, what is it?" I asked gently, trying not to make him think I was ungrateful.

His face dropped slightly at my weary expression, and then he said gently "It's a truck. Its sturdy, so I thought it would be useful for you.", laughing at his own joke.

_Oh, right. _I thought to myself. Well that's not what I was expecting; though as I thought about it, I had never once wondered just how I would get to school each day.

The truck was actually awesome. It was very surprising but it really was sturdy, and it had no flaws; on the outside at least.

I grabbed a muesli bar and a bottle of water and waved goodbye to Charlie; thankful that one good thing would come out of today, I wouldn't have Charlie breathing down my neck all day long.

I got into the truck and adjusted all of the controls, whoa whoever had owned this thing before must have been really tall. I started the engine and recalled my earlier observations; no flaws on the _outside..._ well after hearing the volume of the engine, I was doubting that this was a good idea for the whole new school, no attention thing. Oh well, too late to moan about it now.

I drove the truck below the speed limit; something I wasn't accustomed to, but knowing that Charlie was the Chief here I realised that he would _hate _to have to arrest me- which made we really want to speed.

I heard the school before I saw the building- How on earth can so little an amount of teenagers make _that _much noise? Ugh. This was going to be one long, boring day.

I made my way to the car park and decided I would go to the office to get my classes and stuff first. I walked sluggishly into the dank crappy building which had a withered old sign on the door, which read _Administration Office. _I walked in the door, and the temperature wasn't any warmer than outside. _Great,_ I thought grimly, why the hell hadn't I thought to bring a coat?

A red haired woman, whose name tag said _Mrs Cope _smiled warmly at me as I walked into the office and I guessed it was her that I needed to see.

"Hello, can I ask your name? I take it your new here?" She smiled at me again. I attempted to smile back; her smile faltered for a second, so I guessed I hadn't been particularly convincing.

"I'm Bella Swan, I'm new here." I said in my fake cheerful voice that I always reserved for strangers. She seemed convinced and smiled once again before saying gently "I've heard _everything _about you, here's your schedule, enjoy your day."

"Uh thanks." I said to her, taking the sheets of paper and turning on my heel and walking away as fast as was considered polite.

How did she know about me?

What did Charlie fucking tell them!

Ugh. Great. Today was going to be full of the same bullshit, over and over again.

I had half a mind to walk right back to my truck, and drive away. Far Far Away.

I couldn't though, could I?

Charlie would fucking kill me. Sighing I walked towards the building that was labelled building number 3. This was going to be one hell of a day.

A/N _revieww (:_


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5 BPOV_

Honestly, if I'd have known what school today would have been like, I wouldn't have even got dressed today.

You know those days? The ones where _every_ little detail of your day goes exactly opposite of what you had planned? Yeah, That's the kind of day I had today.

I'd walked into the office feeling bold, and slightly defiant. But those five words had completely shattered my confidence.

''I've heard _everything _about you'... What was that suppose to mean?

I had no idea what to expect but I guess I'd have to go and find out.

As I'd gone into my first class I would have expected a kinder, more friendly teacher, but no.

The teacher in question was an absolute _prick_.

When I had introduced myself shakily, the teacher -who's name I really couldn't give a damn about- had merely grunted in my direction and pointed to a desk in the back corner, next to a very greasy haired spotty boy; great, Testosterone much?

The greasy guys eyes had grown visibly brighter as I had walked slowly-and distastefully- towards his desk, and he had shakily whispered "You can sit here if you'd like?".

I had almost laughed. _Almost_.

Had he not heard the teacher saying for me to sit there?

What a douche. I didn't dare to voice these thoughts-grateful for at least one acceptance- and instead, sat down in the chair he extended for me, and smiled warmly at him.

The lecture was something I had already studied, and apparently so had the rest of the class; they had all found some kind of ridiculous reason to sit and stare at me.

I found my self being bombarded by pointless questions when the bell for class _Finally_ rang after what seemed like an eternity of pointless stares; and in some cases, glares.

"What's it like in Phoenix?"

"I heard your mom kicked you out because you were caught making out with the head at your old school? Is that true"

I mean what the fuck? Could they not just realise that my private life was exactly that? _Private_.

Thankfully, a small black haired girl – who looked too much like a pixie for it be real-pushed through the growing crowd and grabbed my jacket, tossing me my bag and pulling me back through the throng of people again.

"God. What the fuck is wrong with those people! There like vultures!" She screeched, towing me out of the door with her.

She seemed to realise she still had my jacket in her strong grip and let go like it was on fire.

"Uh yeah. I'm Alice. Are you okay? Here. Give me your schedule. I'll help you get to your next class." She said, quieter than the screeching but she still managed to sound completely hyper.

I handed her the schedule and smiled at her, she seemed friendly enough. "Hey, I'm Bella... Uh. Thank you, for you know, saving me." I said quietly, laughing at my logic.

She smiled back and then she fucking squealed. Ugh. I really couldn't deal with squealing today.

"We have three classes together! Right. Lets go to trig! Come on!" she shouted, grabbing my jacket again and towing me in the complete opposite direction form where I would have gone; at least I wouldn't get lost.

I decided I liked Alice. She was a naturally bubbly person, and you couldn't help but soak up her cheerfulness.

As I saw where Alice was leading me I should have turned around. The girls bathroom? What the hell were we doing going in there?

Ah. Make-up. That's what we were doing. Alice started babbling excitedly as she powdered my face, ignoring my protests. I had to admit; she was good. You couldn't see the dark circles. She had framed my brown lashes with black mascara, and I noted thankfully that it was waterproof- I was an easy crier. Anything remotely upsetting, or something to make me angry and I'd be bawling like a baby.

We'd been late for class, and then of course I didn't have a seat.

This teacher was nicer, but still a complete idiot. Seriously, was there a teacher with an _actual _brain in this shit hole?

I'd suffered intense embarrassment when I had walked into the class, tripped over the linoleum, and then landed in a very awkward position, arms spread out in some poor guys crotch.

Needless to say , I was a clumsy person, and I had been known to put _myself_ in the nurses office with nothing more than my own two feet, but _never_ had I been known to send a poor unknown guy to the nurses office to get some ice for his wounded fucking dick. Jeez. I am so fucking stupid.

_At least I've got a seat now, _ I smiled inwardly, before letting a giggle escape;causing everybody in the quiet classroom to look at me like I was a sodding pariah.

Oh crap.

"Hey, what's so funny?" A girl with v_ery_ curly brown hair, whispered to me from the seat next to me.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." I whispered back, smiling at her out of politeness. She looked disappointed at not being involved in the joke, but I really couldn't care less.

I tried to concentrate on what the teacher was saying, but trig had never been a strong point of mine, so I ended up just zoning out again.

I tried so hard not to think about what had led me here, but I couldn't help it, and I found myself back in a warm dark room, which I had once considered home, being pursued by a disturbed man, the cold dank building I was currently sitting in long forgotten.

_He had hold of my wrist. I managed a kick in the shins but he didn't budge an inch. "Please let go of me Phil. I promise I won't tell anybody, just please let me go!" He ignored my pointless struggles, dragging me into the from room, which I had considered a sanctuary from the noises I had tried to desperately to block out just minutes ago. I felt the pain of his knee breaking me nose all over again, and I cried out in pain, shying away from his strong advances._

The overwhelming pain brought me back to reality.

I heard an awful high pitched screech coming from somewhere,in the room and I instinctively cowered away from the noise. #

Then it hit me, I was making the terrible noise. _Shit._

I closed my mouth with a deafening _snap. _

Taking in all of the shocked masks on everybody in the room's faces, I decided I needed to get out of there... and soon.

I felt tiny droplets of warm moisture pooling in my eyes, and pleaded for an escape.

I jumped as a soft arm grabbed my arm gently dragging me from the room, to have my random breakdown in peace.

I looked up after what seemed like hours of my shaky breath and looked into Alice's eyes, grateful to finally have a friend.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry... I ruined all of your make up..." I sighed, and then broke down again. _Ugh! Bella calm down!, _I shouted at myself inside my head, or at least I thought it was in my head.

"Bella, its going to be okay, and you do realise talking to yourself is the first sign of madness right?" Alice said comfortingly and she smiled at me, pulling me into a soft hug.

I giggled as I realised my stupidity. "Oops, I didn't mean to say that out loud." I chuckled again and Alice joined in, with a tinkling laugh.

I was just thankful to not be alone any more.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N "You make it hard to smile, because you make it hard to breathe."-- Bella may be getting a little difficulty breathing in this chap ;) ENJOYYY! ;D_

_Chapter 6 BPOV_

I decided to sit with Alice at lunch; after I'd recovered of course.

I found that I had quite a bit of fun. I met her family, and most of them were nice.

I was shocked to learn that Alice and her 3 "brothers" had been adopted.

I didn't get to meet one of them because Alice said he had detention to get to.

I'd snorted at that; I couldn't imagine one of these amazing people to get a detention- though after meeting the teachers I wasn't surprised that they could get a detention.

I spent the whole of lunch talking to Alice ,her siblings-Jasper and Emmett-, and Emmett's apparent girlfriend Rosalie Hale.

I really found that I enjoyed there company, and we all seemed to get along well; except for Rosalie, who by the glares I was receiving _really _didn't like me at all.

I decided I didn't care; She'd get to know me at some point, I'd make sure of that.

As I made my way to Biology my mind was a confusing haze of wrongs and rights.

I was happy to have finally made a friend.

Also I was _really _happy that Alice had managed to save me from my classroom disaster-Twice.

But I didn't know how they would react to my past- and present for that matter.

I found my Biology lab finally and made my way to the teachers desk at the front. I smiled at the balding man who sat there, oblivious to the classroom around him.

He looked up as I passed his desk.

"I'm Bella Swan, I'm new here." I stated, handing him my slip from the admin office. He nodded at me, taking the slip. "I know who you are Isabella" He said slightly harshly, signing the slip and pointing to a desk right at the front next to a_ gorgeous _bronze haired boy; though to call him a boy would be a serious sin. Smiling to myself at my luck, I walked towards the desk, and managed to yet again trip over my own two feet. I closed my eyes, prepared to hit the cold stone floor.

Instead, I felt a pair of warm arms encircle my waist, and pull me upright.

I opened my eyes, wanting to know who'd caught me, and the eyes I saw staring back at me left me breathless.

What I saw as I slowly opened my eyes was a pair of fucking beautiful green eyes. But something about those eyes bothered me, and I couldn't quite fathom what had annoyed me about them.

They were seriously, the most fucking gorgeous eyes I had ever seen, in my entire 17 years of life.

I heard a tinkling laugh, that sounded suspiciously like Alice's laugh, and pulled myself out of my stunned stupor.

I straightened up from the crouch I had somehow ended up in, and smiled up at my saviour.

He was none other than the gorgeous Bronze boy. _Mm,_ Ithought to myself. Nice.

He gave me a crooked smirk back and I couldn't breathe... I mean I _literally _couldn't breathe.

_Fuck_, I thought to myself as I suffered the beginning of my second panic attack of the day.

I pried myself from my spot in the middle of the room, and ran out of the room.

I stopped when I got to the outside building and slumped over on the pavement.

My head was fucking spinning like crazy, and I couldn't get in enough air.

I couldn't stop myself. I needed to get back , I was slipping into darkness; I was alone in the dark, and I couldn't find a way to get back to Forks.

That was when I finally lost conscience.

I was floating. My head wasn't even trying to wake me up.

To be honest, I was happy here, in the dark.

It wasn't lonely, I had no reason to be scared, I had no obligations, No teacher's to see. No nothing.

I heard a bang, and then felt somebody shaking me.

Okay, now I had a reason to be scared.

I didn't want to leave this peaceful place! They couldn't make me.

The next noise I heard wasn't a bang, it was the most beautiful sound I've ever heard. It was like music.

It was a deep chuckle, And I felt like I was at home and the safest person in the world at the sound.

I had felt to light, so free just seconds ago, and now I just felt so heavy, like all of my limbs were sore and broken.

I could breathe again though, which I supposed was a good thing.

I could feel heat, unusual for Forks.

I wanted to know where the heat was coming from so I slowly pried my eyes open. It was so bright; It really fucking hurt my eyes. I groaned, and I heard another throaty chuckle.

"Where am I?" I croaked towards the unknown person.

He laughed again, and moved away from the light so that I could see his face. Ah, bronze hair...Green eyes. Yum.

"Your at the hospital, Mr Banner sent me to check on you and you were out cold, so I brought you here too see my dad." He said in a matter of fact tone.

_Fuck me, his voice is sexier than his eyes, _I thought to myself. I heard a chuckle, and groaned internally. I must have been talking out loud because before I could say anything else stupid and embarrassing the guy smiled and said "Do you want me to stop speaking? I mean, My eyes did make you have a panic attack." He said jokingly.

Before I could come up with a witty response, he sighed and said gently. "I thought you were fucking dead."

His serious tone made me laugh like an absolute loon.

"You don't know me, why would it bother you if I was dead." I asked jokingly, before adding "Anyway, what's your name? I don't even know what your called!" I said laughing at my own stupid brain.

" I'm Edward, Edward Cullen" He said, smiling in my direction.

_Wait, Cullen?... As in Alice Cullen?_ I thought to myself.

Edward must have seen the calculating look in my eyes, because he laughed and said "Yeah, you met my sister I'm guessing?" I laughed with him. He was really something this boy.

"Yeah. She's really nice" I smiled up at him.

Just then I realised something. The thing I had recognised so easily in his eyes.

I'd seen that look before.

It was the same look that had been in my eyes for the past few months.

It held secrets, sadness, weariness and defeat.

I let my smile die down as I realised something.

Either Edward didn't sleep either, or he'd been up all night for the past few months practising how to look tired.

This boy _really _was something, I noted, sighing.

_A/N hahah. I really enjoyed writing this chapter. It's a very important chap in my view._


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N Thought I'd try out Edward again, cos he's just so awesome... Yeah (;_

_Chapter 7 EPOV_

School.

Personally, I often wander why the fuck we bother with it, and then I remember; Its the law.

I don't know why I even bother with the alarm clock, It's not like I need it to wake me up.

It was 6.00 am. I'd gotten back from my walk around half an hour ago.

My walk was interesting.

I discovered the mystery of the purple curtains at our chief's house; It was the new girl in town, Charlie's daughter Isabella.

It was the middle of the night and I'd been wondering aimlessly around the sleeping town of Forks.

The streets really were dark.

I thought back to the illuminated window I had seen just a moment before I'd decided to take a walk, and decided I'd go check it out.

It was a long walk- but really what the fuck else was I going to do at night?- and the walk took longer than it would take a normal person due to my sleep deprivation.

My mind was no longer what it really should have been for a 17 year old guy.

My brain was like a fuzzy haze, full of useless information that I would never need in life.

My steps slowed as I made my way towards Charlie's road.

What the fuck was I even doing here? Curiosity... that's what.

It was getting very misty outside, and if I wasn't cold before, I fucking was now.

_I should have bought a flask of coffee or some stupid shit like that, _I thought to myself bitterly.

Yeah this really wasn't what I had planned.

I finally made it to Charlie's place, and a glance at my watch told me it was a few minutes to 4.00 am, and I should really just turn back.

Sadly, the gossip in me- Yeah, that was the only way me and Alice could be alike sometimes- couldn't be forced to go straight home after coming this close to revealing the mystery of t_he Purple curtain pansy- _Ha. I seriously was losing my mind-, and I made my way to the front of the small house.

Purple curtains: Check.

Light switched on: Check.

Girl looking out of the window..._Wait what? I_ thought to myself, standing under the shade of a lamp post praying that this teenager- because it was obvious that's what she was- hadn't seen me peering into her home and mistaken me for a peeping tom.

The girl grabbed the curtain roughly, avoiding my gaze and closed them abruptly, before switching off the light.

_How odd._

I tried to get the unfamiliar girl off of my mind, but she just kept finding her way back in.

Who was this girl?

And why the fuck wasn't she sleeping like the rest of this town?- I sure as hell didn't know, but I would make it my mission to find out.

Sighing I turned around and began the long trek towards my house, hoping that Emmett would have finished fucking that slut by the time I got back.

I made my way into the hallway of my house trying to be stealthy for the second time this morning.

I could hear distinct muffled groans and moans, but decided I didn't give a fuck.

_I live here too,_ I thought to myself, making my way up the spiral staircase towards my room.

Once I finally made it to the solitude of my room, I opened the curtains, and ruffled my duvet cover; so as not to warn Carlisle about me staying awake.

It was 6 am so I decided to have a shower.

I didn't let the water warm up, and instead had an ice cold shower; they were really good at keeping me awake.

I wore a simple v neck Grey t-shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans which Alice had picked out for me to wear the previous night; After all it was Alice.

I went downstairs for breakfast.

My mother was sitting at the breakfast bench eating a bacon roll, so I went and sat opposite her.

As soon as I had sat down I immediately regretted it. She stared at me incredulously for about 10 seconds, before sighing and scowling simultaneously. "Edward... Don't you ever sleep! You look so tired." She whispered, fingering the skin beneath my eyes.

I laughed at her spot-on accusation. "Yeah, mom I do sleep. I just couldn't last night... all I could hear was Emmett" I chuckled darkly, before grabbing a banana and mumbling to my mother a quick "Tell the others I'm in the car, Kay?" and walking out of the front door, to save Carlisle from seeing the state I was currently in.

About 10 minutes later, Emmett and Jazz got into the car, leaving just Alice left. And I fucking swear to god, If she didn't get in the car within 5 minutes I would have dragged her by her little pixie hair.

But to my ultimate surprise Alice appeared in the doorway just seconds later, carrying all of her school books, and a banana just like me.

She skipped happily to the car, and opted for the seat beside mine.

She smiled brightly as she noticed my surprise. "Hey Edward, mom was just telling me that Chief Swan's daughter Isabella moved in with Charlie last week, and that she goes to our school, Isn't that great!" She chirped. _Ah, New meat, _I thought to myself, that's why she's so interested in this new girl.

_Isabella. _

I didn't like it.

I decided that if I ever met her I wouldn't call her Isabella, It seemed too much of a mouthful, I'd simply call her Bella._  
_

Bella. I liked the way the name sounded, then I remembered something.

The purple curtains at Charlie's last night. It was Bella.

_So I now know why she couldn't sleep last night,_ I thought bitterly; New school? I wouldn't have been able to sleep either.

So she _was_ just like the rest of them then.

Remembering that I hadn't answered my pixie of a sister, I rolled my eyes in her direction and chuckled, mumbling "New meat".

Alice however didn't find the situation funny, and smacked me on the head, causing me to swerve into the middle of the school parking lot, narrowly missing a rather pissed looking Head teacher.

Ah, trust me to choose the day that he was on his 'Patrol'

Sighing, I pulled into the closest spot scowling at my younger sister.

"Damn you Alice." I whined, getting out of the car to go and face a _Very _annoyed Mr Madsen.

"I'm so sorry Sir, my younger sister was being a stupid sibling, and caused me to swerve" I said politely, in the monotonous voice I had specifically reserved for situations like this. Mr Madsen leveled me down with an extremely unpleasant glare. _Ooh, your mother would be proud of that scowl sir, _I noted sullenly.

"You can make this up to me in detention this lunchtime Mr Cullen, Oh, and Alice my dear, I'm sure it wasn't _your_ fault." He said to her smiling brightly. The way he said this to her made me feel seriously uneasy; It was clear that he was blaming me for this incident.

_God, what the fuck does this dude have against me!_ I asked myself, keeping the polite smile plastered on my face.

Great. Today was just gunna be fucking amazing.

A/N Review (:


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N hey guys, Just to let you know. Any of you people who have Read Wide Awake I promise you that It's not gunna be like that. I woudln't want any of you to stop reading Caged because you think Its gunna be a clone copy of WA, and not to mention the copyight problems that would ensue.  
Anywaysss, read please, AND in future you guys can clear up any concerns with me ya know? :L I Try not to bite. ;) I'll stop rambling now :D  
_

_Chapter 8 EPOV_

I had missed my lunch due to detention-Yeah thanks Alice-, and was slowly making my way toward Biology.

My mind began to wander back to Bella swan and found myself wandering what she would be like. I already knew the answer of course.

Bella Swan would be dull.

She would be a clone copy of every single one of these pathetic people of Forks that I have grown to despise, and that's exactly why I had chosen to ignore her presence.

I took my seat in Biology and slumped over the table, glad I was the only student with a desk to myself.

I was feeling really fucking tired, and I was mentally wandering what my chances were of Carlisle giving me some fucking good sleeping shit.

I heard Mr Banner talking and reluctantly lifted my head from the table with a sigh

He was talking to a brown haired girl whom I didn't recognise.

_Ah, the elusive Bella, _I thought to myself, while moving my bag to my side of the desk.

I watched her- as did the rest of the room- as she walked towards the desk.

She was a fairly pretty girl, but nothing special.

Suddenly, she tripped on the flat ground beneath her, falling towards the ground.

She was about 2 feet from me, so I jumped up carelessly from my seat and grabbed her from behind by her waist.

She stiffened and I immediately let go of her waist pulling her upright.

I really looked at Bella then and I was surprised.

She was not plain.

She was anything but.

She was.

Hot.

Sexy.

No.

Beautiful... Yeah, that's the word I was looking for.

Bella Swan was beautiful.

Her eyes were a soft brown that was completely bottomless, framed with a gathering of black lashes, and those eyes left me completely breathless.

But there was something in those brown eyes; It was a hidden sadness and It seriously bloody pieced me right through.

I was brought back from my reverie by a very pixie like laugh.

_Hmm. I wouldn't put it past Alice_, I thought to myself bitterly.

Bella smiled an embarrassed sheepish my smile up at me as she straightened up.

I flashed her a crooked grin, and moved out of her way to let her get up.

Bella looked at me for a second, before pain flashed in her eyes, and she turned on her heel and ran away.

She fucking ran right out of that classroom.

Mr Banner shouted towards her retreating figure but she didn't even flinch.

Everybody in the class turned to look at my shocked face.

I was completely fucking pissed.

All I had done was be nice to the girl.

Mr banner cleared his throat in an attempt to shut everybody up.

"Say. Er. Edward? Could you just go check if Isabella's okay?" He said gruffly, ignoring my frozen posture.

"It's Bella." I stated dully, before walking out of the classroom.

I had no idea where to look for her.

I decided to just take a walk outside, and then sit in my car for a while.

As I rounded the corner I saw a very unconscious Bella.

Shit.

What the fuck was I supposed to do now!

I could call 911 I suppose... Or I could contact my dad.

Fuck it.

I ran towards Bella, slamming the door of the Science building.

I shook her gently.

No response.

Ugh.

I picked her up roughly, slinging her over my shoulder.

I wasn't sure whether to just take her, or to go to the office first.

I decided to just take her straight to my dad.

I walked towards my Volvo and placed her in the passenger seat.

It was silent for a while, just the sound of mine and Bella's breathing filling the car.

I realised with a deep chuckle that my plan to ignore her had seriously backfired.

As I arrived at the hospital I parked in the staff section, not really giving a shit.

I almost walked into the familiar building without Bella. Thank god she was still unconscious.

I carried her limp body into the reception, telling the nurse to get Carlisle Cullen. She stared incredulously at me holding Bella for a second, before composing herself and paging my father to come quickly.

I sat down on one of the crappy plastic chairs, still holding Bella in my arms.

I took this opportunity to _really_ look at Bella.

She was beautiful, you couldn't deny that, but the sadness in her face that I had seen earlier had just made me want to hold her tight in my arms and never let go.

While she was unconscious there was some kind of deep peace in her face, and It make me happy to see that peace finally.

I saw my father come rushing out of the elevator, and I stood up carefully trying not to awaken Bella.

"Edward? Who's this? What the hell happened?" Carlisle demanded as soon as he saw me holding Bella's limp body in my arms.

He ushered me into a private room without even giving me a chance to explain.

"Uh this is Bella... She passed out at school so I drove her here?" I said, It came out like a question.

He looked at me questioningly then began checking all of her vitals.

I was relieved to hear that she was fine, It was just a major panic attack.

I waited with her until she eventually regained conciousness, and I moved across the room to avoid her panicking.

Bella's eyes fluttered open, closing a few times due to the bright light that was shining over her head, she seemed to look around for a moment before croaking "Where am I?" quietly in my direction. I moved out of the path of the light, so that she could actually see me, and mumbled a quick, "Your at the hospital, Mr Banner sent me to check on you and you were out cold, so I brought you here too see my dad." It was the truth I guess, but for some reason when I said it It didn't sound particularly believable.

Bella stuttered out a quiet "Fuck me, his voice is sexier than his eyes." And I laughed at this observation; She was lying on a fucking hospital bed, and she managed to say something so ridiculous. Maybe I should have checked for a head injury.

I smiled at her bluntness and jokingly said "Do you want me to stop speaking? I mean, My eyes did make you have a panic attack." Laughing at how ridiculous I must have sounded. I decided to add something slightly more serious and let my smile fade, saying to her gently "I thought you were fucking dead."

To my complete surprise my last statement made Bella almost fall off of the bed she was laughing so much.

_Maybe I should go get Carlisle_, I thought to myself.

Before I could go and get my father Bella managed to compose herself and said "You don't know me, why would it bother you if I was dead." _Hmm, Good question Bella. _I smiled wryly.

"Anyway, what's your name? I don't even know what your called!" Bella Laughed again.

She looked really happy, and I didn't have the heart to bring up her sleeping arrangements.

I smiled at her before saying " I'm Edward, Edward Cullen"

I laughed as I noticed her expression turned calculating, assuming that my sister had indeed got hold of some new meat.

"Yeah, you met my sister I'm guessing?" I asked her, letting my amusement show on my face.

I realised something In that moment.

Bella couldn't be like the rest of them, and I felt very bad for judging her before I had even met her.

Just as I let my smile drop, Bella smiled at me and laughed "Yeah. She's really nice"

As Bella looked into my eyes, I noticed her smile die down completely.

What was wrong?

I felt the compulsion to ask, but before I could ask this amazing girl what was troubling her she got up, smiled again- although this time it didn't touch her eyes- and kindly whispered "Thanks Edward." Before walking out of the hospital.

For the second time that day, I was left wandering just what the fuck I had done to upset Bella Swan.

_A/N AGAIN. Please read and review! :)_


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9 BPOV_

Edward looked at me as if he needed to ask me something.

I never gave him the chance to tell me what was on his mind.

I needed to get out of there. So I hauled myself up and smiled towards Edward- I wasn't sure whether my smile was particularly believable but to be honest , I really didn't give a shit.

So instead of waiting for the doctor, I simply thanked Edward and left the room.

I walked away from Edward, feeling a strange sense of loss dawning on me; I couldn't identify what the feeling was, so I simply carried on to the lot.

That was about the time I realised I didn't have a car with me.

_Bollocks, What the fuck are you gunna do now Bella,_ I scalded myself, laughing at my ridiculousness.

I decided I would just walk home, I could use the fresh air.

I started to walk up the quiet path when I suddenly realised I had no idea where I was headed.

_Great,_ I thought sullenly.

I kept walking anyway, just hoping to see some kind of sign or something.

I just kept walking, and walking until my legs were burning and my lungs were letting out feeble protests.

It must have been about an hour before I saw anything I recognised.

The police station.

Not exactly the place I should have ended up, considering this was opposite from my school.

I was not about to go and bother Charlie at work,I was sure about that.

So I hurried in the opposite direction than that I had been travelling In and spotted the newtons camping store.

I gratefully bustled into the store; I spotted Mike Newton straight away and smirked

If I bought something I could probably convince Mike - A boy In my English class- to give me a ride back to school , so that I could collect my truck..

Mike spotted me and began waving crazily, I almost sighed, He was going to be so nosy and this time I wouldn't have Alice to help me out.

"Bella!" Mike yelled coming towards me and pulling me in for a hug. Ew, he really didn't smell too good.

Not like the masculine honey smell of Edward.

I must have zoned out, because Mike was looking at me as if I was mental.

"UH hey Mike," I said smiling at him; I needed to get back to school, and fast.

"So Bella, What happened to you in Biology eh?" He said, His gaze lingering on my chest for far too long.

"Oh, I er. Didn't feel very well, so I walked home, But now I need to get back to school." I blurted, trying to stop his ogling.

He looked puzzled then a mischievous smile lit up his face. "Say Bella. Do you want me to give you a lift to back to school?" He said, smiling at his logic.

I laughed at his face, "Uh, If you wouldn't mind Mike, I have no way to get home."I smiled sweetly.

He smiled and walked away, telling me he would be right back.

I let my misery at this show, and walked outside, waiting in the downpour that had began for Mike to reappear.

An unfamiliar silver car- It looked like a Volvo- pulled up on the curb next to me and my thoughts immediately went back to Edward.

_No Bella, Don't think about him,_ I shouted In my head, wandering why he had suddenly appeared in my thoughts again.

The door to the silver car opened and I gasped as the driver emerged.

Edward.

He looked relieved yet kinda fucking pissed, before his face formed a composed mask.

I stared at him for a moment longer before turning my attention to the car.

"What a shiny car." The words slipped out of my mouth before I could even register what I was saying.

Edward's composed face, tore away as he and I doubled over in laughter.

_Crap Bella, Your nuts,_ I mentally chastised myself.

"Yeah, It Is pretty shiny Bella" He said while smiling; His smile didn't affect me nearly as much as the way his tongue formed my name.

His voice was beautiful.

_He_ was beautiful.

I smiled in response; whether It was to his voice, or his comment ,I have no idea.

He looked at me again, and suddenly his expression turned pained and angry.

"Why did you leave the hospital Bella! You don't even have your car!" _Ugh, Shut up Mr smarty pants!_ I smiled wryly.

"I didn't realise until you told me that, thanks for enlightening me"I said as sarcastically as I could manage.

I let every ounce of the hate I felt show on my face.

"Jeez, Bella, I'm sorry, I should have left you on the pavement." He said, before jumping back into his car and slamming the door fiercely.

"Well Isabella, way to alienate him" I muttered to myself.

God, I could be such a douche at times.

Mike chose that second to emerge from wherever the fuck he had disappeared to, and smiled at me, putting his arm around my shoulders and leading me towards a grey SUV .

_Nice car jerk._

Mike didn't notice my sullen expression and kept a _cheery _conversation going; well, I say conversation, I mean Monologue.

When we finally got to school, I didn't even thank Mike.

I simply got out of the car, walked to my truck and got into the freezing cab.

It had really been one of those days.

Surprisingly I didn't even feel tired.

I just felt pissed at myself, and for some unknown reason I was _really _pissed at Edward.

Hang on? I don't feel tired.

When the fuck had I ever been not tired since I was able to sleep?

I realised with a sudden jolt of anxiety, that when I had collapsed, I had been unconscious.

Isn't that just a posh name for sleep?

The anxiety was replaced by determination.

I could let a panic attack consume me, and have my rest.

I smiled at this realisation.

_A/N sorry Its short. Been a really long day and I'm lucky my brain managed to write this shit._

_Read please._

_Promise you guys will get a better chap tomorrow, and It will be a lot longer (:_


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10 EPOV._

I was sitting on my bed.

I was listening to some song from a new band called Twisted Truths.

The song was good, But I couldn't find it in myself to let the music take me.

_Your voice is in my head, can you please tell me where you left me to run away to._

_Can you maybe warn me next time your gunna walk away from me._

_It's not like I said Its over, Its not like I swore we'd cry,_

I listened to the song dully.

But my mind wasn't focused, There were thousands of impossible thoughts and desires swirling in endless clouds in my brain.

There were also tons of questions.

What Is it about Bella?

Why Is it then when she's around I lose all control over my senses?

Why Is it that my sister Alice pesters me constantly to talk to Bella?

But, most importantly; Why Is it that Bella's window Is always lit up, even in the dead of the night?

Those are all fucking good questions, and I couldn't wait to find the answers.

I sighed.

Bella had stormed out of the hospital and attempted to walk home alone.

She had, without a doubt, managed to get herself lost in the small community of Forks.

I laughed at the fact that somebody had actually _managed_ to get lost in _Forks. _

My evil laughing died down as I remembered the glare I had received from her earlier.

_You Idiotic fool Edward._

I sighed once more.

I heard a door slam and looked out on my balcony in time to see Carlisle driving away.

I turned the song off, and made my way to my piano.

There had been a particular tune- well, more a melody- playing itself over in my head since the Biology incident.

It was- for all intense purposes -beautiful.

But the melody had a certain underlying sadness to it.

It reminded me of the earlier view of Bella's eyes.

The sadness and weariness.

Something wasn't being shown here.

Bella was keeping _something _secret.

I had to stop thinking about Bella, or I _would_ go crazy.

I played around with the tune, changing key until it was finally as perfect as possible.

I played it over and over, just savouring the happiness and tranquillity in the tune.

I lost track of time, and soon Emmett returned with the same blonde as last time.

Whoa, since when does Emmett date a girl twice? This must be fucking serious.

The girl's face turned to pure hatred as she saw me sitting in the corner of the room.

Emmett- who I had managed to avoid for a few days- shifted the bimbo so that she was facing me and spat towards me "This Is my girlfriend Rosalie. You met her the other night. Now apologize."

I jumped at the harshness in his tone and then smiled at both his and Rosalie. "I'm sorry. I must have came across such a jerk" I held my hand out for Rose- Rosalie, like Isabella was a bit of a mouthful so I shortened It too- to shake and she smiled a little.

She shook my hand roughly before dragging Emmett upstairs.

I didn't want to stick around to hear them fucking again.

I decided it was late enough for a walk, Carlisle had the night shift, so he wouldn't be coming home any time soon to notice my absence.

Once again, I found myself wandering the familiar landmarks of Forks.

The houses weren't all dark tonight, I guessed there must be some kind of game on.

I had never been a fan of sports, and that's just another example of how me and Emmett differ.

I wasn't tired tonight.

It was unusual, but seeing Bella unconscious had the opposite effect of a lullaby.

Instead of going to sleep to dream of Bella, I fund myself staying awake to make sure that Bella was safe.

I wasn't sure what I felt for Bella Swan.

It couldn't be love.

Pity? Maybe.

Hate? Sometimes.

Exasperation? _All_ the time.

The way Bella would blush for no reason, as If she was thinking something that she shouldn't be; I could only hope right.

The way that Bella seemed to be in her own little world.

The times where she would sometimes usher a sentence with slightly too much emotion.

Bella was like a puzzle.

The missing pieces scattered everywhere for me to find.

I had no idea what Bella was like.

Bella's thoughts were impossible to decipher.

She never said what she was really thinking, That much was devastatingly obvious.

I shook my head.

These weren't the type of thoughts you are supposed to have for somebody who you don't actually know.

Your not supposed to daydream about them.

You aren't supposed to ache as if part of your soul has been ripped form your heart as soon as they leave your side.

It was not fucking right.

I was beginning to see the homes nearing Bella's so I put my hood up.

I couldn't afford for Bella to know I was watching her.

I noticed, first of all, that _all _ of the windows in Bella's home were dark.

No lights, no nothing.

I was about to walk away, when I heard footsteps behind me.

_Shit, _I thought to myself, beginning to walk again.

I chanced a glance back.

_Bella._

It was fucking Bella.

Bella half ran into her home.

She locked the door behind her, and without a doubt slid down the door frame.

I wanted to know what the fuck had upset Bella.

I wanted to fucking kill them.

I ground my teeth together in frustration, and began the long walk back to my house.

_Who gives a fuck If Emmett's still there._

Once I made it to my house, I grabbed the key from the post box.

I stormed into the house.

I was mad at myself.

I was mad at Bella.

I was mad at my fucking brain.

I knew one thing for fucking sure.

I wasn't tired any more.

_A/N sorry. Shorter than planned. Its just got so fucking late-Gives the clock evils-_

_Please read and review (:_


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11 BPOV_

It was too dark in my room.

I hate the dark.

I had tried various methods to help me become unconscious again, none of which worked.

Charlie had been worried about me, as I had been over 3 hours late home from school.

He had shouted, Pouted and even _hugged_ me; Charlie Never hugs.

I didn't give any explanation of my whereabouts and simply shrugged nonchalantly when Charlie had implied that I had been with a friend.

I ate dinner with Charlie; doing my usual, stare out of the window, and don't talk.

Charlie carried on asking me about where I had been and I carried on shrugging.

I eventually abandoned my dinner and escaped upstairs telling Charlie that I had homework.

I just sat there on my bed doing absolutely nothing.

It was so boring but what else was I expected to do?

Yeah, I _could _hang out with somebody.

But really, who could I hang out with?

I'm pretty sure they must all think I'm completely insane by now.

I realised with a sudden childish giggle that I had walked out of two of my classes today, and nobody seemed to give a shit.

If Charlie ever found out that I had basically skipped school I was fucked.

I tried to get up but my back protested. _Ow._

My neck was killing me, The muscles were straining from my position.

I groaned as I pulled myself off of my bed and went to go have a shower.

The warm water calmed down my protesting muscles, and left me feeling refreshed.

I washed my hair with Charlie's shampoo; I'd run out of mine.

I finished the warm water and proceeded in having another shower, this time a cold one.

My eyelids were drooping and my steps faltering causing me to hurt myself more than usual.

The water woke me up like a fucking piranha.

I had never felt so awake; It was an odd feeling, but I relished in it.

I got dressed, In a hoodie and some grey skinny jeans.

I made my way back to my room, and looked at my clock.

It was 12.36 am, so I decided to go for a walk outside to clear my head.

I glanced in the living room before I left, just to make sure that Charlie was definitely asleep.

The room was pitch black, so I listened intently for a moment; after listening for about 2 seconds I heard Charlie's snoring.

I Sighed as I felt an overwhelming jealousy at my fathers wonderful release which I could never find.

_God Bella, Get over it._

I had never been the type of person to be jealous of many people, but I just didn't understand why I couldn't do it.

Angry at myself, I decided to go on a walk around my new home town.

If I was gunna live in this shit hole, I needed to know where the fuck everything was ya know?

I took a scarf and wrapped it tightly around my neck and mouth; It was fucking freezing outside.

I closed the door as quietly as I could and made my way out of the houses.

I tried to stay under shadow cover as my neighbours would have wondered what the hell I was doing out this late; Not that I knew what I was doing, But who cares?

I headed north behind the houses, and walked aimlessly for about an hour, before deciding to go further out.

I ended up In a small town-Well, I say town, I mean village- called La Push and It seemed nice, but it was so quiet and eerie.

Honestly, I was fucking creeped out.

I eventually saw a beautiful beach up in the horizon and I made my way towards it.

The waves were crashing onto the shore, leaving foamy white patterns along the grainy sand.

There were beautiful pebbles scattered everywhere, they were so colourful.

I was so taken by the sight; It was the most beautiful place that I had ever seen.

Across the shore, up along the top of the cliffs, I noticed three tall figures and I strained my eyes to see what they were doing.

One by one, They all jumped off of the highest cliff top.

I screamed at the top of my lungs and started to run towards the foamy waves.

I remembered as my feet were getting soaked by the ice cold water that I couldn't actually swim.

_Shit!_

I retreated from the water, just in time to see the face on the last boy.

Jake.

I felt the tears pouring down as I remembered the times me and Jake would hang out when I visited Charlie a few years ago.

That was the last time I visited Charlie.

I was sure there must be no chance that they would still be alive.

I dragged myself up off of the cold pebbles and slowly dragged my body towards the edge of the beach.

I didn't know what the fuck to do.

I could go home and tell Charlie.

No, I couldn't.

_Ugh, think Bella!_

I heard a noise behind me and almost screamed.

Almost.

I managed to keep the scream held in and slowly turned.

I let out a sigh of relief when I noticed that it was just Jake.

_Jake._

Jake who I had just seen jump off of an extremely high cliff.

_Shit._

"Hey, Uh, Jake? Its Bella. I used to come here to see my dad?" I mumbled out, It sounded like a question to me.

Jakes expression turned taunting. "I know who you are princess. We've been waiting for you"

Me?

Why were they waiting for me?

I realised with a sudden jolt of fear that Jake wasn't the kind guy he used to be.

I backed away from him but he grabbed my hand. "Where do you think your going!" He shouted at me. I flinched away from the horrible edge in his voice.

"I need to go home. Its really late Jake. I'll come back some other time okay?" I whimpered to him, not meaning the words at all. I pulled my wrist away from Jakes grip carefully and turned to walk away.

As I turned Jake grabbed my waist and turned me towards him, he grabbed my face roughly and kissed me. He kissed me fucking hard.

He was really hurting me.

I don't understand this.

Jake used to hold hands with me while we walked down the beach, he used to take care of me if I fell over. Now he was hurting me.

I pushed Jake off of me, and punched him square in the jaw.

I felt the bones in my hand snap and whimpered as I cradled my hand.

Punching Jake hadn't made the situation any better; If anything I had just made mattered worse.

He rubbed his jaw for a second while I attempted to get away from his piercing anger.

My attempt to run was fucking pointless.

He was so fast, it took him less than a second to catch up with me.

Once again he grabbed me by the waist and tried to kiss me.

I pretended to respond to the kiss- more like assault- for a moment, before kneeing him right in his fucking dick.

He groaned and fell to the floor in a pathetic heap, and I took the chance to run away.

Why the fuck had I come out here.

I ran and ran.

I was tripping and gasping, but I _had _to keep going.

I got past the border for Forks and began to relax.

I stopped for a moment and sat down on the grassy roadside, gasping for air and trying to control my shaking hands.

Once I was fairly calm I got up shakily and began walking slowly back to Charlie's house.

Note to self: _Never _go back to La Push.

As I rounded the corner to Charlie's house I was suitably calmer.

That was _until _I saw the dark figure standing under the lamppost, and then my heart began hammering in my top once more.

The person turned away from my home and began walking the other way and I began walking again.

The figure turned and I saw some of the features of the face and sighed.

It wasn't Jake.

I ran up my doorstep and pushed the door open roughly.

I began shaking again as I realised I had made it, and slid down the front door, placing my head in my shaking hands.

I had never expected Jake to be the person I would have to fear here in Forks.

After a few minutes I was calm again, and made my way upstairs to have another shower.

I looked at the clock on my way to the bathroom and gasped.

It was only 2 hours after I had left here.

A glance in the bathroom mirror told me that I was going to need a very long shower.

My hair was matted with sand and mud knotted into it, and my face was red and blotchy.

I smelt like a football player or something; I was _that _sweaty.

I stripped down and got into the shower.

I didn't have any energy left.

I didn't know what the fuck to do, and I had the feeling that if I told Charlie about the cliffs, and about Jakes antics that he would have me fucking sectioned.

I had never been a person to hate easily.

For Jake I could most certainly make an exception.

_A/N hey guys. Sorry its so late. But ya know? Better late then never (: Enjoy!_

_READ AND REVIEWW!! :D_


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12 BPOV_

I had spent the rest of the night laying in my room, completely fucking confused.

I remember times where Jake would hug me when I was upset with Renee.

Jake was like a sun.

There was some kind of light In Jake that I was one of the only one's to ever witness.

Now It was like my own awesome sun had fallen, and gone straight to hell.

I cried for about a third of the night; well what was left of it anyway.

It was so quiet in the mornings here.

You could almost hear a pin drop, you could hear nothing.

There was no sounds, not even the rustling of the wind.

There wasn't any birds.

There was just silence.

That was until Charlie woke up.

I listened to Charlies morning rituals, while trying to get my mind to cheer itself up.

I instantly stiffened as I remembered that last night I had forgotten about the figure.

Who the fuck were they?

And what were they doing looking into my house.

I wish I could have spoken to Charlie about all of this, but I just know that he wouldn't have believed me.

I wouldn't have believed me either.

I glanced at my clock and sighed.

It was time to get up.

I groaned and stretched, making my way towards my closet.

I grabbed a Long sleeved purple t-shirt and green hoodie and headed towards the bathroom.

Once I was decent-ish, I made my way back to my room.

I don't know why, but I decided I would wear some make-up today.

I outlined my boring brown eyes, with some black eye liner, and added a blue shadow to my top eyelids.

I smoothed some foundation under my eyes, to cover up the dark circles that were becoming more prominent each day, and brushed my hair down.

I grabbed my straighteners and made my hair a little bit more sleek; not that it would last long with the probable rain.

I laughed as a glance out of the window told me what I already knew.

_Rain._

Typical Forks.

I wondered when Forks had become a kind of home to me, and sighed.

It has _always _been home, I'd just never wanted to admit it.

Even when I had been living with Renee, I had never once had friends.

I had never had a family.

I had never been _loved._

Thinking about the L word had me zoning out imagining Edwards arms around me again.

I didn't love Edward.

But I _could _grow to love him.

I pondered this as I took a bite from my apple.

I couldn't really recall leaving the house.

I only really woke up when I heard the deafening roar of my engine.

I made my way to school, and parked next to a silver car.

Hm. Nice car.

I saw a flash of black heading towards me as I stepped out of my truck, and I almost screamed.

I say almost, because I was on the floor half a second later being enveloped in a warm hug.

"Bella!" Alice screamed.

Ah, It was too early for screaming.

I laughed at her and smiled, returning the warm embrace.

"Hey Ali!" I gently pushed her off of me; We were in the middle of the parking lot, and attracting a lot of attention.

She laughed and helped me up, offering her hand to pull me off of the cold ground.

I smiled gratefully at her, before reaching into my truck for my things.

"Come,lets go to lessons" She said, while leading me towards the English building.

"Okay" I said, hoping today would be better than yesterday.

Once again, as I entered the class room I tripped over and landed face first on the floor.

"Ugh!" I exclaimed, pulling myself up from the ground and making my way towards my seat.

_So much for a better day,_ I thought bitterly.

The lesson started and everybody _eventually _stopped staring at me and sniggering.

I could see that the teacher was getting pretty fucking pissed.

I sighed quietly as I realized the amount of trouble I had caused since moving here.

The rest of my lessons were quiet and uneventful; except of course, the constant stares and odd sideways glances.

I got to the lunch table and my jaw nearly dropped.

Edward Cullen, was sitting, at our table.

Fantastic.

I slid into the seat furthest from him and tried my fucking best to ignore him.

I really did try.

Trying wasn't good enough apparently, as every few minutes I would find myself lost in Edwards eye's.

Until he caught me staring.

Uh-oh.

He glared at me for second, and I couldn't help but shrink away from the pure hostility in his eyes.

Edward Cullen scared me.

I groaned as I remembered that Edward was my lab partner for Biology, and I would have to put up with him for longer.

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch and I realized that Alice had been asking me a question. Shit.

"Uh, I'm sorry what Ali?" I muttered, looking down.

"Jeez Bella! Your back! Haha. Okay, so were having a sleepover at mine tonight and your coming." She smiled, giving me a knowing glance.

Great. A sleepover...At Edwards house. Great.

I knew that resistance wouldn't get me anywhere so I simply nodded, closing my eyes from Alice's scream.

Ow, my fucking ears were gunna need replacing.

I saw Edward smile from the corner of the table and smiled back automatically.

I couldn't quite remember why I was supposed to hate Edward Cullen.

Biology was rather boring, and Mr Banner was giving me very dirty looks for the majority of the hour, due to my antics last lesson.

Edward didn't talk to me today, and just spent the _entire _lesson glaring at Mike.

I couldn't think of a single reason for Mike and Edward to be fighting except for me.

Mike and Edward had both wanted to drive me home, and Mike had won in that battle.

Though at first, I would have preferred for Edward to drive me home, after what he had said to me I would be happy if I never set eyes on Edward again.

As I was leaving the Biology classroom, Edward had grabbed my arm and _tried _to talk to me.

"Bella I'm sorry, I was out of order and I shouldn't have-" I interrupted him mid sentence and gave him a glare. "Don't talk to me." I almost screamed before jerking away from him and leaving the class room.

Ugh. Gym.

I _hate _Gym.

I got hit by 4 balls, on my _way _to Gym.

In the lesson, I fucking lost count.

I was so glad when school was finally over.

I undressed and made my way back to my truck.

I froze, and held back a scream.

Jake was standing by my truck.

_A/N Sorry its late again! :( Forgive me??? :D Review (:_


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N Sorry sorry sorry! Internets been broken and I've been so busy! P.S if there's any spelling mistakes towards the end then I'm sorry, that what sleep deprivation does to ya.**_

_Chapter 13 EPOV_

I walked around Forks for the remainder of the night.

I couldn't help but keep wondering what had happened to Bella.

Had she been hurt?

Had somebody said something to upset her?

I wanted to know...

No.

I _needed _to know.

I sighed and made my way downstairs for breakfast.

I decided to avoid breakfast near my mother today; for her sake, as well as mine.

Esme was worrying about me, anybody could see that.

Carlisle had tried to have a chat with me when he returned home from work at about 6 in the morning.

He hadn't knocked, he simply walked into my room, knowing I'd be awake.

He had then sat on my bed and waited for my explanation.

I didn't know what he wanted to know.

So I simply stated. "It's late, I should go to bed."

Carlisle wasn't falling for that excuse though. He grabbed my arm and dragged me to my bathroom.

_What the fuck is he doing? _I thought to myself whilst trying to get my arm out of his steely grip.

Once we were in front of the sink- and I was getting worried he was gunna drown me or something- he pointed to my reflection.

And his eyes bored into my dead face.

His gaze seemed centered under my eyes.

_Oh... that makes sense._

Some part of my brain kept screaming to me that he knew I wasn't sleeping, and that I should be worried.

"Edward...are you sleeping at all?" He asked tentatively, still staring at my pale reflection.

He couldn't seem to take his eyes off of my own in my reflection.

I sighed, guessing that lying wasn't an option, and looked at the ground.

"No. I er ...Can't" I mumbled, hoping he would let the subject drop.

He grabbed my shoulders and turned me so that I was facing him, and forced me to look him in the eye.

He looked at me for about a minute... and it made me tireder.

He carried on staring intently at me, until I heard Emmett's booming laugh from his bedroom.

I broke eye contact with Carlisle and went to leave, but Carlisle grabbed my arm again.

"Son.. why didn't you ever tell me?" He whispered, his face looking pained.

I couldn't tell him the reason.

_Nobody _knew the reason.

Except for me.

I ignored Carlisle's question, and made my way to the shower, suddenly aware of how late I was going to be for school.

Remembering this conversation, I skipped breakfast, not really caring about _brain power _right now.

I didn't even wait for my siblings, I just got into my car and drove away.

I headed towards school, though I had little desire to be at that _place_ today.

I circled the car park for a spot and slid into the only available double space.

_Ugh, whoever parks next to me better not scratch the Volvo. _I seethed, while eying the small space available for another student.

I checked the time on my phone, ignoring the missed calls and messages.

It was 8:20... so I was actually _early _for school.

I shoved my phone roughly back into my Jean pocket, and started my walk to Spanish.

Mrs Goff looked really surprised to actually see me before her lesson and frowned.

I almost laughed at that. Almost because I hadn't seen Bella yet, and I needed to talk to her.

I had gone through possible scenarios in my mind for what could have happened to her, and I had come up with one: She had been attacked by a crazy beast.

Ha. Yeah, I had spent 3 hours thinking, and that was the best I could come up with.

I settled into my chair and tried to do my homework for English.

We were supposed to do some paper on _Romeo And Juliet_

Shakespeare was the weirdest fucking poet/writer ever.

His plays are all about real life, but with a fucked up twist.

Family feud's, Witches, Murder.

His plays were interesting of course.

I mean, Love story's? Murder? Magic?

Not exactly a sane story.

That man was clearly fucking Bipolar or some shit.

I didn't understand why people would kill themselves to be with the one they love.

Do we even really know love exists?

Wheres the fucking proof?

I was brought back from my thoughts by the bell.

Wow, had I really just been thinking for an hour?

I sighed,gathering my stuff up and slinging my bag on my shoulder.

English, just what I needed now.

Romeo and bloody Juliet.

I traipsed my way to English in a deliberate unthinking stupor.

People used to talk to me in hallways... Girls used to be interested in me.

I _used _to have friends.

Before Tanya's father...

I let out a gasp as I realized that It was lunch and I was sitting in the cafeteria.

_What the fuck? How did I get here? _I thought to myself, confused as to how the hell I had got to the lunchroom.

I glanced up as a chair grazing the linoleum interrupted my thoughts.

It was Bella.

She looked so fucking exhausted.

Angry at myself and her, I let a glare show on my face.

Alice gave me a disapproving look and proceeded in talking about some sleepover she was planning.

All of her talk about sleepovers was making me even more fucking tired,

I tuned her out for most of lunch... Until her screeching caught my attention.

"Bella! Wake up!"

"BELLA! FOR GOD SAKE LISTEN TO ME!!" I looked up to see Alice waving one hand in front of Bella's pale face.

Bella seemed to wake herself up, horror quickly flashing in her eyes.

She cleared her throat, and looked up at Alice,"Uh, I'm sorry what Ali?" she muttered looking down; Obviously Bella was horrified that everybody was watching her.

Alice sighed and laughed simultaneously, "Jeez Bella! Your back! Haha. Okay, so were having a sleepover at mine tonight and your coming." She screeched, giving Bella some look I didn't understand.

If Bella's face had horror in from the attention, I dread to think of her expression now.

A glance up made me crack a smile.

Bella's face was pained, but as she glanced in my direction for a second a smile lit up her face.

She nodded in Alice's direction, and looked down.

I smiled again as I heard the bell.

Biology with Bella.

The lesson didn't go as planned however.

When Mr Banner had _finally _stopped talking, I decided I would talk to Bella.

As I turned to talk to her, Mike Newton caught my eye.

He was fucking ogling Bella.

It was sickening.

I would have given anything to rip his cocky head off of his body.

_Anything._

But then I remembered I was In a classroom.

I settled for glaring...

If looks could fucking kill- I wish- I would be holding Newtons fucking head on a plate.

Bella seemed lost in thought, so I didn't try to distract her.

Bella was about to leave the room, and I grabbed her arm-Ignoring the shock that went through my body from the simplest contact-and tried to talk to her.

"Bella I'm sorry, I was out of order and I shouldn't have-" She interrupted me, silencing me with an icy glare and shouted right in my face.

"Don't talk to me."Before pulling her arm from my grasp and exiting the room very fast.

Well that didn't exactly go to plan.

I chuckled humorlessly to myself as I realized that-like it or not- Bella was going to have to speak to me later.

I made my way to trig, praying that Jasper would be there.

I _needed _his opinion on Bella.

Jasper wasn't there unfortunately, and I spent the lesson dwelling.

Dwelling over _everything._

When I heard the bell I jumped up and grabbed my bag.

I was going to talk to Bella again.

As I made my way to my Volvo to dump my bag, I noticed a Chevy truck-which hadn't been there this morning.

There was a tall looking guy, with russet colored skin, and piercing brown eyes stood at the front of the Chevy.

I noticed, as I got nearer, that he was looking at somebody.

_Bella._

I walked up to the truck to listen to what he was saying to her.

Bella looked terrified, and flinched as he spoke-well shouted- to her.

"C'mon Bella! Last night was a mistake! Can't we start again?" She shook her head, looking extremely pale and vulnerable.

Her expression reminded me of last night.

_Last night, _ Had he been the person who had upset Bella?

He better fucking hope not.

I noticed that he had his arm round her waist.

I lost it then, and launched myself at him, pulling Bella from his grasp and sliding her body behind mine.

"What the fuck do you think your doing!" I shouted, leaking only half as much of the hate I felt towards this guy seep into my voice.

Bella sighed in relief, and I realized I was still holding her in my arms...

Bella didn't seem bothered however, and smiled shakily as the guy, looked at me and proceeded to walk away.

I looked down at Bella, and stared into her eyes.

Bella's breathing quickened- as did mine-and she seemed to sway slightly.

I was lost in her eyes, and then I heard as small gasp.

I heard Bella let out a small sigh, and pry herself away from my arms.

God, what the fuck had just happened.

By the look on Alice's face, she wanted to know that too.

_**A/N PHEW! Done! :D**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N I am so so so so soooo sorry guys! Jeez, school really takes up my time, Coursework is coming out my ears? :s**_

_**Bring on the summer hols (: Well I hope this chap will be good, so maybe it will be worth the wait and you'll all forgive me? :D Ohohohoh! And thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews (: you guys make me feel like writing this story is worth something :) **_

_**Chapter 14 BPOV**_

I didn't understand what was going on with Jake.

That was the same thought that had been running around in my head for the 2 hours since Edward had- well for lack of a better word- saved me.

It was strange how thinking about the electric that went through my body at his touch kept me alert.

I forced myself to think back, again and again.

I'd been frozen in place.

My body had paralyzed me into complete silence.

It _was_ maddening.

I couldn't move as Jake put his arm around me.

I couldn't shrug him off.

Then Edward appeared like he does and scared Jake off.

If I hadn't been able to move at first, when I saw Edward my body switched to autopilot.

Which is why we nearly kissed?

Yeah...Nearly.

It _is_ maddening...

I honestly wish Alice hadn't have interrupted.

Although, the look on her face was pretty hilarious.

I love Alice, but exuberant is an understatement.

I can still hear the tone of her voice and the false anger.

Damn that girl can scream; my ears are _still_ ringing.

I sighed; I was going to have to get ready for Alice's _'big sleepover'_...

Deciding I didn't care what I looked like I just threw on a top and jeans and headed out the door.

_Ah shit_, I thought to myself, unlocking the door hurriedly after locking it.

I'd forgotten my bag with my stuff- not to mention Alice's address- and darted back into my house to get it.

It almost made me smile that I consider Charlie's place to be my _home_.

I haven't had a home for years.

I didn't dwell on that fact; I smiled once more; the fact that I now had somewhere I really _did _belong.

I hadn't told Charlie where I would be tonight but decided he would be fine with it and made sure to write him a note explaining the situation.

There was one thing that had been playing on my mind for hours though.

What was I going to do at night round Alice's?

Sighing I locked the door once more, mumbling under my breath about unfairness and jumped into my truck.

As I drove toward the address Alice had given my I realized something important hadn't occurred to me.

If Edward's her brother…then he must live with her.

I drove a little faster, eager to see the Adonis that was Edward.

When I saw the house I assumed belonged to the Cullen's, I couldn't believe it.

It wasn't a house… It was a bloody _mansion_!

_Fucking Hell_, I thought to myself, annoyed at my crappy attire.

I wasn't sure I'd have bothered turning up if I had known they were so… Rich?

I mean, there driveway alone was like the size of my house.

It was crazy.

Laughing at myself I got out of my truck and traipsed towards the massive door.

Before I could even knock the door flew open and a mountain of black attacked me.

"Aaargh!" I half screamed- half laughed.

Yeah…Exuberant.

"Bella! Come inside!" Alice screeched, smiling hugely at me while pulling me in for a hug.

"Hey Ali." I smiled back at her; it was too difficult not to be happy around Alice.

I could get used to the screeching if this was how I would always feel around my friends.

I laughed at that.

_My friends._

It sounded so stupid to anybody else I'm sure… but to me it sounded perfect.

I followed Alice into her house-If you could call it that- and gasped audibly.

"You like it then?" Alice asked me whilst obviously laughing at my amazed expression.

"Like it? I love it Ali! This place is amazing..." I trailed off due to the person slowly descending the expensive staircase.

Edward looked so... at ease here.

He looked crazily serene… that was until he spied me; then he visibly changed mood.

This Edward looked pissed… he looked _beyond _pissed.

Even Alice seemed to pick up on his mood and gave him an extremely dirty look.

Sticking up for me I guess.

That thought made me smile- I'd smiled so much in this past hour, it was starting to make my cheeks hurt.

My small smile seemed to annoy Edward further and he fastened his pace and almost ran towards a very old looking door.

"Jeez, what's up with him?" Alice complained before he was even through the door.

I laughed at her face.

She looked genuinely annoyed with Edward's behavior.

She soon perked back up to her usual babblings and resumed dragging me around.

After about 5 minutes the doorbell rang and Alice screeched and towed me back in the direction we came from.

"Tanya!" Alice screamed and jumped on the blonde in the doorway; she somehow managed to tow me with her.

I screamed as we all simultaneously ended up in a mass pile up on the Cullen's doorstep.

None of us made a move to get up… we were all way too busy laughing to care who saw us on the doorstep of the Cullen's massive house.

Once we stopped I really looked at the blonde girl I assumed was called Tanya, and I was astounded.

She was beautiful… like ethereal beauty.

"Tanya what are you doing here! I've missed you so much!" Alice screamed.

I noticed Alice's smile falter for a second whilst she stepped away from Tanya and closed the front door; I didn't understand why she closed the door though, we were all still outside.

Tanya smiled at Alice. "I thought I'd come and see how you guys are settling in here. Is Ed in?" she said whilst hugging Alice once more.

Tanya didn't seem to notice Alice's unusually slow response, but I did notice.

"Yeah, he's upstairs... but are you sure you should speak to him? He might not be in a very sociable mood" Alice mentioned, giving me a knowing glance.

I almost laughed. I'm sure this gorgeous girl could make Edward happy.

Sighing I looked at Alice and Tanya's reunion, and plastered on a smile.

"Hey, Ali. I think I might go, and leave you guys to catch up. You seem like you haven't seen each other in a while…" I trailed off, hoping that Alice would let me go; after all it wasn't my choice to even be here.

"No No!" Both Alice and Tanya shouted at the same time, spinning around to look at me." You can't go Bella! You just only got here, and what about our sleepover?" Alice finished, giving me puppy dog eyes.

I laughed at her pouting face and glanced at Tanya's hurt face; she obviously wanted to speak to Alice- not to mention Edward- alone.

"Alice we can have a sleepover at any time… Tanya obviously wants to see you" I smiled at the both of them before begrudgingly adding "And Edward would probably be happy to see you Tanya" Letting my seething hate show through in his name.

I grabbed my stuff from the floor where I had dropped it and made my way back to my truck after hugging Alice.

I threw my bag into my truck and got in.

The engine started with a massive roar and I jumped.

Laughing at my idiotic tendencies I glanced in my mirror and saw a figure standing at the window waving.

It was Edward… I didn't know whether he was waving at me or at Alice and Tanya, and I wasn't sure why I let it bother me so much.

I wasn't Jealous.

I _wasn't_ jealous because of Edward Cullen.

When I got home Charlie's car was in the driveway, so I drove slowly and pulled in behind his car.

I told Charlie I wasn't hungry and went straight up to my room to brood in private.

_Ed?_

The way she said his name makes my skin crawl.

The beauty of Edward is that he's just that… He's Edward. Not _Ed…_

I jumped as my phone brought me out of my reverie.

The caller ID said unknown caller...I contemplated not answering; but I would hate for it be Alice or somebody.

"Hello?" I asked timidly into the receiver.

I heard a squeal on the other end of the line and laughed. Alice.

"Bella! I asked around for your number… your dad gave me it." Alice admitted sheepishly.

"Oh right, okay. So what did you want Ali?" I asked her in my Alice tone.

"Oh right! Well you know Tanya? She's just gone and I called to tell you to grab your stuff! I sent Edward to get you. He should be there by now…" Alice trailed off, obviously mad at her sibling for taking so long.

"Oh… uh, well I don't know if Charlie would let me come, tell you what I'll just go ask him okay?" I asked quickly, jumping up to go and speak to Charlie.

"Yes! Go ask him now!" Alice screamed, causing me to nearly throw the phone across the room in fright.

I found Charlie slouched on the sofa watching the game as I approached the living room. "Hey dad, could I sleep at a friend's place tonight? I was supposed to mention earlier but I completely forgot…" I asked, standing in front of the TV.

If I was going to get a response from Charlie, then standing in front of the game was the way to do it.

"Yeah, If your friend really wants you to go... But what about school? And where do they live?" He asked, obviously trying to peer over my head to see the game.

"Well its Alice Cullen, you know where she lives right?" I asked quietly, hoping that Charlie liked the Cullen's.

Charlie's face visibly lit up. I guessed he definitely liked the Cullen's.

"The Cullen's?" he asked incredulously.

"Yeah, Alice sent her brother to pick me up…" I mumbled just as the doorbell rang.

"Oh right, well go on. Have fun, bye." He said quickly, his eyes straining back to the TV.

I ran to the door and gestured for Edward to wait.

He gave me a look that scared me.

Ugh, why must he be such a prick?

"Hurry up Bella, we don't have all day- or should I say night." He shouted into my house.

I grabbed my bag, waved to Charlie, locked the door then gave Edward a stern glare.

This was going to be one long car ride.


	15. Chapter 15

_**IM SORRYYY! **_

_**School is ridiculous…Finished most of the coursework now. So yeah.**_

_**Thankyou guys for being so patient. Im gunna be trying to update more…ish (:**_

**Chapter 15 EPOV**

Tanya…

Why didn't Alice tell me Tanya was here?

Why was Tanya here?

It was so confusing; I honestly didn't think I could take much more before I passed out with exhaustion...

I really do hate my sister sometimes.

I swear sometimes she only uses me as a taxi service for her pathetic sleepovers.

I pondered yet again the mystery of Bella as I drove to her house to pick her up for the pixie.

What was so special about Bella?

Why was it that she seemed to be in her own world sometimes… like at lunch.

I felt myself having to gather my thoughts as my mind had decided to wander away from me; I had just imagined myself kissing Bella… The things my imagination came up with, It's crazy.

Sighing I pulled up at the front of the all too familiar house and got out of my 'shiny car' and went to the door.

I wasn't sure whether I should knock or wait outside so I just rang the doorbell and hoped it wouldn't be Bella's father to answer the door- We didn't exactly meet on the best terms.

Luck was with me-partly- as Bella herself opened the door and told me to wait, giving me an apparent glare.

I was kind of pissed really.

She threw my apology back in my face and it hurt for her to be so cold to me.

I didn't understand why… but I had to make her feel how I felt when she said that to me.

So I decided to be cold back to her.

"Hurry up Bella, we don't have all day- or should I say night" I shouted into her house, adding as much of my anger as possible.

It was partly true; Alice had already called me to have a go at me for taking so long.

It was only because I'd been at Jaspers place that she let me off.

Stupid Alice decided she had a _crush _on my so called best friend.

It was annoying seeing them doing there pathetic crushing.

_But also quite hilarious._

God what was Bella doing.

Finally she emerged from the house, giving me a very hostile look and turning to lock the door.

_This should be fun_, I thought to myself.

I walked ahead of Bella to my car and very nearly found myself opening the car door for her- she was struggling with her stuff- but I restrained myself.

She almost seemed pleased that I hadn't shown any chivalry towards her and I couldn't help but wonder why she seemed so against me.

Sighing I walked around to the other side of my car and got in slowly, dreading the next few minutes alone with Bella.

After a few minutes of silence became too much I turned on a CD to try and sweeten the atmosphere.

I felt myself relax as the calming notes of Debussy washed over me and I relaxed further into the leather of my Volvo.

Bella decided in that moment to ruin the peace however.

"Hey… Uh, Edward, how do you know Tanya?" she asked, with a sheepish smile on her face.

_Ah, two can play at that game_, I thought to myself.

"Ex." I replied shortly, leaving out the complicated details that led to my other encounters.

"Oh…" Bella replied, instantly dropping the smile I wasn't so accustomed to.

I'd never felt more compelled to just, I don't know, hug Bella than I did in that moment.

I felt an immense pull toward Bella in that second and had to physically stop myself from reaching for her.

I went back to watching the road; I was surprised I hadn't crashed yet.

I began driving faster, in a hurry to get out of the car; I could smell Bella, and it wasn't helping clear my head at all.

I heard Bella sigh softly once, and It was crazy but I couldn't help but wander why she was so down; could it possibly be me?

I sat immersed in my pointless thoughts, hoping that tonight would cheer Bella up.

I faintly smiled as I realized that I had survived the car ride without murdering or kissing Bella- I couldn't decide which would have led to worse consequences.

I cleared my throat loudly, indicating to Bella that we were here.

Bella nearly jumped out of her seat when I cleared my throat and I let out a small chuckle.

"You know. If you're going to make fun of me, in future don't wait until I've put up with you for a whole car ride." Bella said quietly, giving me what I expect was supposed to be a dark look.

I laughed again. "You don't scare me Bella." I said, opening my car door.

It was partly true… she only scared me when she was upset. Which wasn't _that_ often.

Bella made no move to get out of the car. She simply sat and stared at the car door. She was driving me crazy. I really wished that I could read Bella's mind in that moment.

"Bella?" I asked gently, opening her door in a move that I meant to be polite.

She soon reacted when I opened the door.

She swatted my hand away sternly and gave me a look that was quite frankly… scary.

"I can open a fucking door Edward." Bella said in a monotonous voice., whilst getting out of my Volvo.

I couldn't understand my body's reaction to the way her tongue formed my name.

So I tried to start a conversation with Bella.

"Who was that guy? The one earlier… who was near your truck?" I asked nonchalantly, really wanting to know the answer.

Bella's eyes seemed to grow visibly darker and moisture pooled in them.

"Um… He's an old family friend." Bella replied shortly.

I could tell she was lying, but I didn't want to upset her again.

"Oh… right." I said, giving her a soft smile.

I heard a screech, and then a bang. Figuring it was Alice I carried on up the path, before glancing back.

Yep. Alice.

Bella looked really happy around Alice; it was actually kind of sweet to watch.

I wanted to spend more time with Bella.

But I didn't know how to be with her.

Maybe I could just be friends with her… who knows?

_**A/N. please review it would mean a lot(:**_


End file.
